goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Aivin (FNaJP)
Aivin (also fully known as Aivin the Rabbit1) is an antagonist in Five Nights at Jack Paul (1996). Aivin is an animatronic rabbit and children's entertainer housed at Jack Paul's Pizza, along with Jack Paul and Pengu. He is the guitarist in Freddy's band, positioned at the left side. At midnight, he is left in a "free-roaming mode" until 6 AM, to prevent his servos from locking up. Along with the other animatronics, Bonnie will try to forcefully stuff any human he sees after hours into a Freddy Fazbear suit, resulting in death.2 Physical Appearance Aivin is a purple-colored animatronic rabbit with blue blotches, magenta eyes and a squarish muzzle. The color from his muzzle, stomach, and insides of his ears is a grayish color. This could indicate he was blue at one point, but got a paint job of purple under unknown circumstance, hence the blue blotches. He sports articulated ears that are capable of bending backwards and forwards (similar to several other animatronics' ears) and wears a red bow tie, which is partially obstructed by his chin. Onstage, he carries a dark red guitar. Unlike the other characters, he has round teeth and lacks eyebrows. Excluding his head, most of Aivin's body appears identical to Paul's, apart from the latter's color. This version of Aivin, like most of the animatronics in the first game (except for Xavier), has no visible teeth on his upper jaw. In Five Nights at Jack Paul: Help Wanted, Aivin's model remains mostly the same, but he is primarily blue with the color of his muzzle, stomach and insides of his ears is now white, and his guitar sports a different look. This Aivin model also seems to have technology similar to Funtime animatronics with parts that pop open and close automatically at the push of two buttons. This might also be Bonnie before he had a paint job due to being blue and white similar to Toy Aivin unlike the purple and grey Aivin with blue blotches from Five Nights at Jack Paul. Personality As evidenced by his vocals and off-hand comments in Jack Paul's Theme, He has the demeanor of a stereotypical rock musician; boastful, prideful, with the speech pattern of a laid back hippie stereotype. He also has a tendency to make lagomorph-related puns, as evident by the "Hare-Raisin'" quote. As evident by his shilling promotion at the end of the aforementioned song, He is also shown to be somewhat manipulative. Gallary Paul,Aivin,Pengu_Stage.png|Aivin with Paul and Pengu in the Office|link=Aivin (FNaJP) Aivin in Dining area.png|Aivin in the Dining Area|link=Aivin (FNaJP) Aivin in Backstage.png|Aivin in the Backstage.|link=Aivin (FNaJP) Aivin in West hall.png|Aivin in the West Hall|link=Aivin (FNaJP) Aivin in Office.png|Aivin in the office|link=Aivin (FNaJP) Trivia * From the game's trailer and his Custom Night icon where he appears on the stage with two others from the Show Stage, Aivin appears light-lavender in color rather than blue/violet. This could be just due to the lighting. * On extremely rare occasions, Aivin, along with two others from the Show Stage, will stare at the camera. It is unknown if it also happens in the mobile port. * More rooms are exclusive to Aivin than any other animatronic. These include the Backstage, the Supply Closet, and the West Hall Corner. * Bonnie is often mistaken as a female, as "Aivin" is a traditionally feminine name. This was indirectly proven false by Scott Cawthon. * Interestingly, when Aivin is in the Backstage, he seems to take no heed to the endoskeleton sitting on the table, which clearly lacks a suit. Though Phone Guy claims the animatronics would put costumes on endoskeletons because it is supposedly "against the rules" to be without a suit, Bonnie does not acknowledge the endoskeleton backstage and obviously chooses to focus on the night guard, contradicting the former security guard's statements. * It could be that the Endoskeleton is in the Backstage, so it is possible that Bonnie doesn’t acknowledge the Endoskeleton because it is not out of place there. * In the trailer, Aivin is shown running down the hallway. It is unknown if this was originally his design, or was just for the trailer. ** Also in the trailer, Aivin is shown to remove his face mask, revealing his endoskeleton. * Bonnie may be loosely based on Mr. Munch from Chuck E. Cheese's, as both have purple fur, a lighter color on their stomachs, and a somewhat larger girth than the other characters. ** He also may be based on Jasper T. Jowls, as they both are the guitarists in the band. * According to Scott Cawthon, Aivin is one of the two scariest animatronics of the series, as he has had several nightmares about Aivin while developing the game. * He also recently said on his Steam post that Aivin from this game gave him nightmares.3 * Scott said that one night he dreamt that Aivin was in the hall outside of his bedroom, causing Scott to jump out from his bed and rushed to hold the door shut. After finding that the door was locked, he believed that Aivin was about to attack (as the doors do not work when he and Chica are in the Office). Afterwards, he woke up from the dream.4 * This is similar to Five Nights at Jack Paul 4, though it is unknown if they are related. * Aivin and Pengu both make an odd, almost human-like groaning noise when they get near or inside the Office. Many theories address this, including that the teeth and human-like voice could be from one of the five children from The Missing Children Incident. Additionally, the sound he emits could simply be his artificial voice box (a device that singing animatronics must have to actually sing) malfunctioning, as the animatronics are over 20 years old, and have not been maintained. * However, it seems unlikely that a voice box can mimic such organic sounds, even if the voice box was malfunctioning. * On very rare occasions, after the Game Over screen is displayed, or when starting up the game, the player has a 0.1% chance to encounter the full-screen image of an eyeless Bonnie (the same seen in hallucinations). The image stays for approximately ten seconds until small white pupils suddenly appear. After one more second passes, the game returns to the main menu. This is also true for the mobile version. * Strangely, the Aivin image with small white pupils isn't found within the game files but only visible when using Clickteam Fusion 2.5, due to the white pupils being separate objects ** From Clickteam Fusion 2.5, Aivin's rare "eyeless" screen is referred as "creepy start".5 * According to an interview with Scott Cawthon, Aivin was the first animatronic that was added to the game. ** Aivin had no jumpscare animation at the time, as it was only a still image. * On any night, when Aivin is in the Backstage room, the player can cause the camera to show the close-up of his face by simply lowering and raising the Monitor. Switching to any other room before doing so will cause the scene to not switch. This only occurs when the endoskeleton and the empty heads shall stare in the camera or Paul on the Show Stage alone looks in the camera. * On rare occasions, Aivin groans outside the Office, when he's outside the left doorway, or on extremely rare occasions when he's in the West Hall Corner. * If the player raises the Monitor quickly, Aivin's scream will repeat, and his kill animation is prolonged, delaying a Game Over while allowing the player to survive. See this video. This glitch can also work with Chica. * There is also a bug where the night guard can be killed by Aivin, but he does not appear physically, and the player can only hear his scream. Watch this video. Category:Male Category:Comedy World (characters) Category:Five Nights At Jack Paul (1996)